


Adults' time.

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Little pieces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are busy, so it's time fot the adults to sit, have a beer and a nice chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults' time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens in a perfect universe where after Peter's resurrection he starts to redeem himself and is not an asshole.  
> I thought that the three parents and Peter would meet to talk sometimes about their supernatural teenage children and their drama.  
> It's only dialog so if it's not clear who is talking, just leave a comment below.  
> Enjoy!

"You are late"

"Sorry Melissa, I had to finish up some paperwork before coming" 

"And here I thought everyone had the evening off, c'mon in, there's beer in the fridge"

"Sheriff, glad you could join us"

"Shut up, Peter. I can hear your sarcasm from the door."

"Some of us have actual jobs and are not legally dead, you know. Give the man some space."

"Yes, please give me some space. Actually the three of us, because you don't have to deal with teenage children every day."

"I do have to deal with a nephew and the stench of sex that clings to his clothes."

"Oh please don't remind me. It's Stiles' sex life we are talking about here. I would give you anything for you to stop talking." 

"Anything, John?"

"For God's sake, Peter."

"Don't look at me like that, Melissa. Your son is the one in a relationship with two other people, not mine." 

"I don't really need to hear that from you."

"Ha! Now you know how I feel every time he comes whining about Derek's sex life; there's so much a father doesn't need to know about their children' bed habits."

"It's not the same John; I live with both Scott and Isaac, do you know how bad it is? I don’t need Peter adding his thoughtful remarks."

"Yeah but I live with Stiles. Anyway, you can’t complain; either of you can't beat the way I found out that they were sleeping together."

"Are you sure about that? I smelled them on my way to the loft; I was at least five miles away. The smell was... let's just say it was strong."

"Well, I found them the morning after. On Stiles' bed. Naked. And my son's back looked like it'd been ravished by an animal. I'll never be able to erase that memory, ever."

"Well Derek is certainly part wolf so… Have you tried asking Deaton about mental bleach? I'm sure he'll think of something."

"Quit tormenting him, Peter." 

"But I enjoy it so much Chris. It's my second favorite past time."

"By the look on your face I don't know if I want to ask about the first."

"You are the sheriff, you'll figure it out."

"Shut up, Peter."

"There's no need to be ashamed, Chris. At least I'm fucking you and not John; that would make really weird family reunions with Stiles and my dear nephew."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wolfsbaneandrowan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
